


H2O: Just Add Water X 5.5

by Eric Gilbert (Saberius_Prime)



Series: H2O: Just Add Water X 5 [2]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberius_Prime/pseuds/Eric%20Gilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Jenna, and Shadow have stopped Dr. Denman from revealing their existence to the world. Now with their tails back, the five face new obstacles. New powers, love, heartbreak, and a new mermaid who is bent on destroying the five of them. Can they win? Or will they fail? Season 2 of H2O but with my two OC's added in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormy Weather

Location: Mako Island, Time: One Day After Summer Vacation, Early Morning

Eric's POV

It had been three months since Dr. Denman left and we got our tails back. Me, Jenna, Emma, Elliot, and Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert went on vacation in the desert, trying to keep as far as possible from water. Within those three months, I began calling Emma and Elliot's parents mom and dad once more, though it wasn't easy for me. Meanwhile, back home, my other mother, was patrolling Mako Island once more with Cleo and Rikki until we returned. When we did return, I immediately went swimming off to Mako Island to meet up with my mom.

The day after we returned, I went to visit my mom to have breakfast with her. I swam along, Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Jenna zoomed by me, seeing who was faster. I flicked my tail and zoomed after them. Soon, we entered the moon pool, and surfaced. I saw my mom was setting up a small place to relax by the edge of the pool. She thought it would be best to stay here on Mako Island, so she could keep watch for intruders. She even built a small home on the beach with an access tunnel to the moon pool, though she sealed it with her magic, so no one could enter it.

“Hey, mom,” I said as I pulled myself out of the pool.

She tossed me a towel, so I could dry my tail.

“Hi, son. How was your vacation?”

Emma surfaced.

“It was great.”

Then Rikki and Jenna surfaced.

“You two swim like turtles. What kept you?”

“A few more seconds and we would have had you.”

“Please, I beat you easy.”

Cleo surfaced.

“I'm lodging a protest. You guys cut me off.”

Rikki chuckled.

“Cleo, you were so far behind me I thought you were in a net.”

“Winning isn't everything, you know.”

“And that is why you're fourth.”

She turned to Emma.

“I'll beat you on the way back.”

“You'll try.”

The three girls dived under leaving me, Jenna and mom behind.

Jenna pulled herself out of the water as my mom tossed another towel to her. She quickly dried off her tail as did I, our legs returning.

“So, how have you been, mom? Any sign of my evil fish dad?”

She shook her head.

“I'm afraid not, son. He's in the waves. He could be on the other side of the world now. Come on. Into the access tunnel. We're having breakfast.”

She waved her hand and a part of the cave wall vanished, revealing the tunnel. She quickly headed into the tunnel, and me and Jenna followed. The tunnel sealed itself behind us. Soon, we came up through a trap door of the small house, and into the kitchen. The house was very simple. It had a small table in the main part with a small hammock off to the side for sleeping. The kitchen had a few cupboards a mini fridge for ingredients or on the go food, a small sink, and a single burner stove.

“I hope you two like omelets,” Mom said. “I tried my best. I'm afraid I'm not that good at making a human meal. I suppose I'm used to living off of shrimp.”

I smiled.

“It looks good, mom.”

I took a small bite. It was delicious.

“Wow. This is really good, mom.”

Jenna nodded after she took a bite.

“This is really good.”

After we finished eating I turned to my mom.

“Listen. We got to go meet up with Lewis for lunch. Apparently, he's been tracking the moon positions and has found something.”

Mom nodded.

“Alright. Be careful, you two.”

“We will. Bye, mom. Love you.”

I kissed her cheek in goodbye before climbing down into the tunnel. As we traveled down, the exit opened for us, and we dove into the pool, racing away back to the mainland.

Location: JuiceNet, Time: Late Morning

After we returned to our homes, and changed, we headed over to the JuiceNet to find Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis sitting at a table. We went over to them.

“Hey, Lewis.”

Lewis turned to us.

“Eric. Jenna. Welcome back. How was your vacation?”

Jenna smiled.

“It was good. Did you see Shona's home?”

“Yeah. I helped her build it.”

I was shocked.

“Wait..you helped build my mom's house?”

“Yep. Why?”

“I just...never took you for a house builder, Lewis.”

Lewis chuckled.

“Well..you will find that I am full of surprises. Check this out. I downloaded this astronomy program from the internet. It shows the night sky from any place on Earth. I can track when the moon will rise and when it will set. The girls will be safe from it's pull.”

The girls groaned as Lewis dived into his explanation once more.

Location: The Gilbert's, Time: Evening

Later that evening, Lewis called Rikki, Jenna, and Cleo over to Emma's to talk about the moon, and the program.

“What's the story, Lewis,” asked Cleo.

“Well, I have been examining the data, cross-referencing gravitational pull, lunar tidal effect...”

Emma sighed.

“And...?”

“And I'm still working on it.”

Jenna spoke up.

“Lewis, how much did this program cost you?”

“Like I said, I downloaded it off the net.”

“But how much did it cost you?”

“Twenty four ninety five.”

Rikki scoffed.

“Lewis, you got ripped off.”

“Oh, come on. Guys I'm on to something here. I'm just...not sure how the moon force works on you the way it does. It's weird.”

“It's weird? Thanks, Lewis we walked all the way here for nothing.”

Cleo checked her watch.

“Anyways guys. It's getting late. We should go home and lock ourselves away.”

Lewis sighed.

“Relax..We got..at least an hour before the moon rises.”

Cleo sighed.

“Look, I can't just sit around and wait. I'm going home.”

Rikki nodded.

“Me too. Jenna?”

“I'm coming, sis.”

I pulled Jenna over and kissed her goodbye.

“You'll be okay, alright? Remember, I'm just a phone call away.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Soon, the girls headed to the door as I went over to Lewis to read the charts on the computer.

“Lewis...the time.”

Lewis checked the time.

“It's not right. Ah, I get it. It's Korean software. It's set on Korean time. So the night sky here is an hour earlier...”

I gasped.

“That means the moon is up already.”

Lewis and I quickly went to the front door, only to find it was standing wide open.

“Girls?”

I called for Jenna, but there was no response.

“They must have been moonstruck. They're probably heading to Mako Island. Since I don't get affected by the moon easily, I'll swim out there. Get your boat and meet me out there.”

I quickly ran out the back door, onto the dock and dove into the water. My tail quickly formed and I raced away towards Mako. Soon, I reached the pool, and found the girls.

“There you four are.”

Jenna turned to look at me.

“Why are you here?”

I smiled, trying to keep calm. The girls were slightly dangerous when they were affected by the moon.

“I've come to hang out with you guys. You know, we're all friends here, right?”

Emma, Cleo, and Rikki turned around.

“Yes. We are friends.”

Suddenly, the pool began to bubble, and the four girls stared up at the moon. I couldn't help, but look too. When the pool stopped bubbling, the girls went under the water, and swam out. Jenna stopped before she went under.

“Are you coming?”

“I will. I just want to stay here just a bit longer by myself.”

She nodded silently and dove under. Then Lewis entered the cave and four of the girls returned.

“Ah, there you guys are. I was worried about you.”

Cleo swam forward.

“You have to leave Lewis.”

Rikki spoke up.

“We told you, Lewis. We don't need your help.”

“I take full responsibility for everything that's happened. Let's go home.”

Cleo swam closer to Lewis as he kneeled closer. She spoke quietly.

“We are home.”

Lewis looked around before nodding.

“I know. But I'm thinking you'll be more comfortable in your own bed. Let's go.”

Lewis stuck out his hand.

“I'll get you all out of this moonlight.”

I spoke up.

“Lewis be careful...”

But it was too late. Cleo shoved her hand forward as a strong wind entered the cave. The wind pushed Lewis back, and launched his flashlight up and out through the top of the volcano.

“What's going on?”

Emma spoke up.

“You can't take us.”

She raised up her hand as did Rikki, and Jenna. Rikki then moved her hand down as a bolt of lightning shot next to Lewis. I put myself in front of the girls.

“Girls, stop now!”

All four girls moved their hands towards me, and forced me out of the pool. I hit the wall with a loud smack, and everything went dark.

Location: Mako Island, Shona's House, Time: Late Morning

I groaned as I heard a voice in my head.

“Hey. Get up. Your mom's worried about you. Oh, in case your wondering I'm your mother's pet fish. Congrats on the upgrade.”

My eyes snapped open and I sucked in deep breaths. Mom came over to me.

“Eric! You're awake. I'm so glad your okay. What happened to you?”

“The girls...they...I can't..remember...the last thing I do remember...the girls were moonstruck, and me and Lewis went after them...and...where's Lewis?”

“I don't know. He wasn't with you when I found you.”

“I have to find him. Come on.”

My mother and I hurried outside, though I was a bit slower as my head was pounding, but was slowly getting better. Soon, we found the girls, and Lewis by a campfire. Lewis was hiding in the trees, using it as coverage while his clothes dried.

I raised an eyebrow.

“Is he...?”

Rikki nodded.

“Yep.”

Jenna came over to me.

“Eric. Oh my god, are you okay.”

“I'm fine. I've had worse.

“You're bleeding.”

Shona came over.

“He'll be okay. I gave him a healing tonic. He'll be better in a couple hours. What happened last night?”

Lewis spoke up.

“The girls seemed possessed.”

Cleo sighed.

“The full moon does horrible things to us.”

Emma nodded.

“And we couldn't do things like that before, like creating wind or storms.”

“Or lightning,” added Rikki. “Or even plant growth.”

I was confused.

“Plant growth?”

“Jenna has powers over plant life. Possibly more,” Mom said.

Jenna nodded.

“All I accomplished so far is killing plants...I haven't been able to make one grow.”

I gently hugged her.

“It's okay.”

Lewis sighed.

“You four used to be in control.”

Rikki sighed.

“These shorts are going to take ages. I'll just dry them.”

She stretched out her hand, and suddenly the shorts burst into flames.

“Ah,” gasped Lewis. “Why are my shorts on fire?”

Rikki dumped the shorts into the sand, and doused the flames. She picked them up with a stick and carried them over to Lewis.

“Um, slightly charred. Still wearable.”

Lewis nodded.

“Thank you. No, really, thank you.”

Cleo came over.

“Lewis, you know we would never hurt you intentionally.”

“Yeah. I know. But something's changed.”

Emma shrugged.

“Yeah, but why?”

Lewis sighed.

“I don't know. You were in the pool too, Eric. Did you get anything?”

“I think I can talk to fish now.”

Lewis blinked.

“Oh.”

All four girls mouths dropped in shock.

Location: Cleo's House, Time: Early Afternoon

As we entered Cleo's house we discussed what we should do about our new powers.

Cleo sighed.

“It's too dangerous.”

Emma nodded.

“We can't use our powers until we know what's going on.”

Rikki agreed.

“Especially not in public.”

“Or near me,” said Lewis.

“Or near our families,” added Jenna.

Cleo looked around.

“Oh, no. Kim, I was supposed to take her to a concert all day. She must have gone on her own. We got to find her before my dad..”

Then the door opened revealing Mr. Sertori.

“Hello. How was it, Cleo? Hi guys.”

“The concert?”

“Yeah, was it fun? Did Kim have a good time? Where is she?”

“Well...dad.”

Just then the door opened. Kim entered the living room.

“Hi, dad.”

“There's my little muffin. How was the concert?”

“It was the best, daddy. They played all their hits. And the crowd just screamed and screamed.”

“Sounds like you had a great time. See? It wasn't such a bad time having your big sister there, was it?”

Cleo gave Kim a look, and she nodded.

“Right.”

“Well I'm glad you two finally worked things out. Nice top, Kim.”

Mr. Sertori headed upstairs as Kim walked over to us.

“The way I see it, I keep this top, and we never mention this ugly incident ever again.”

Cleo was about to protest, but Kim stopped her.

“Let's not debate this, Cleo. Let's be adult about it?”

As Kim walked away, Cleo raised her hand, and all five of us stopped her. Lewis spoke up.

“I don't think that is a good idea.”

I sighed worriedly. I had a feeling that this was only the start of our troubles.


	2. Control

Location: School, Time: One Week After the Full Moon

Eric's POV

It had been a week since the full moon, and we gained our new powers. Jenna I had been training with my mother to try and control our powers. She taught me how to block my mind so I couldn't hear any type of marine creature speaking to me unless I wanted to. That was a welcome relief. We also found out my powers over electricity had increased, but to what degree my mother didn't know. Jenna had some control, but not a lot. She was getting closer to control though. Me, Jenna, and Cleo were walking through the courtyard of our school when a sprinkler turned on. Cleo decided to test her powers on it. At first everything seemed fine, but suddenly the wind picked up, and the sprinkler changed it's spraying pattern, covering a red-haired girl from head to foot in water. Cleo dropped her hand and the water stopped as the three of us ran over to her.

Cleo spoke up.

“I am so sorry. Are you alright?”

“Sure, I think. You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault.”

“I know,” Cleo quickly replied. “I'm just sorry that it happened.”

The girl smiled and looked around

“That water just jumped out of nowhere.”

I shrugged.

“Yeah, there's some strong winds around here. Those trees create some sort of wind tunnel. You must be new.”

“I'm Charlotte.”

“I'm Eric.”

Jenna smiled.

“I'm Jenna. And this is Cleo.”

Cleo smiled.

“So what do you think of our school?”

Charlotte looked around.

“I like it. I'd like it even more if I could find the art room.”

“It's just near the library. I can show you if you'd like?”

Just then Lewis walked over. Cleo smiled.

“Lewis, this is..”

“Charlotte.”

Lewis shook her hand.

“Hi.”

A moment of silence went between the two before Lewis spoke.

“What happened to you?”

“A sprinkler jumped out in front of me.”

Lewis nodded, and looked over at Cleo out of the corner of his eye.

“Really? Hmm..Well, we really should get going. But nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you, too.”

Cleo spoke up.

“Eh, the art room.”

“Don't worry. I'll find it. I'll see you around sometime.”

“Yeah, you got it,” Lewis replied.

The four of us headed off to class. Later we were at the Juice Bar, talking about our powers. Emma and Rikki were there as well.

Lewis sighed as we discussed. 

“So has anyone else have had their powers go a bit too far?”

“Like what,” asked Emma.

“Have you done anything extreme lately?”

Cleo and Emma shook their heads. Jenna smiled.

“I made a plant bloom.”

I hugged her tightly.

“That's great, Jenna.”

Rikki spoke up.

“I don't see what all the drama is about? So what if we've got some new powers?”

“Your powers have increased off the scale,” replied Lewis. “That last full moon had some very rare planetary alignments.”

“Again with the planetary alignments?”

“It has to mean something. And until I figure out what, you need to learn some control. You don't know what you're capable of.”

“That's what so cool.”

I sighed.

“Look, I agree with Lewis. He's right. We need to learn control again. We need to be careful.”

“That's why I need to measure the range of your new powers.”

Cleo sighed sarcastically.

“Here we go again.”

Lewis put his arm around her.

“I'll help you through this, Cleo. Don't worry.”

“I'm not worried.”

“Every step of the way, I'll be there.”

“Great. I'm going to get a juice.”

“I'll get it.”

Lewis stood up and followed Cleo, and the two began to argue. Cleo picked up her things and stormed off.

Lewis sat down as I stared at him.

“What?”

“Want my advice? Loosen the leash a little.”

Lewis stared at me, before drinking the rest of his juice.

Later, me, Emma, Rikki, and Jenna were racing out to Mako. As we swam into the moon pool, we found Cleo sitting by the edge.

“Hey, Cleo.”

“Is everything alright,” asked Emma.

Cleo shrugged.

“Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind at the moment. I needed some time to think.”

“What about?”

Just then Lewis entered the cave.

“Hey, guys. Time for some testing.”

Location: The Moon Pool, Time: A Few Minutes Later

Rikki sighed as Lewis finished blowing up an inflatable fish, and putting it into the pool.

“Is this going to take much longer? Because I do have a life.”

“Okay. Try to keep your hand movements to a minimum. Remember, small. Think small and then divide it by ten.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Just try.”

“But it's so lame.”

Emma sighed.

“Lewis are you sure about this?”

“Yes. Yes, I am. It's important.”

I facepalmed.

“Okay. I'll go first.”

Lewis nodded and stepped aside. 

“Remember...”

“Small movements, I know.”

I slowly stretched my hand out, and began to close it into a fist. The pool began to spark with electricity, and I continued to close my fist. Suddenly, an arc of electricity shot out of the pool and collided with the inflatable fish, and I stopped. The entire inflatable fish was covered in black soot and ash from being fried.

“Oops. I guess I still need a bit of training with my mother. Jenna you want to try?”

She stepped forward, and stretched her hand out. Suddenly the charred fish became very green. Lewis inspected it.

“Mold? That's insane. Can you burn it, Eric?”

“Yeah.”

I zapped it once more, and the mold burned away, but not before taking the balloon fish with it.

“Oh..”

Rikki was next, and burned her inflatable fish, causing it to deflate, Emma blew up hers with ice, and Cleo pushed Lewis into the pool in frustration because he was pushing her too far. She apologized and we headed back to the mainland. Emma, Rikki, Jenna and I went off to Elliot's soccer game, while Cleo went home. At the game, Nate's younger brother, Billy, kept fouling Elliot by knocking him down, and Emma retaliated by forming ice on the field, causing Billy to slide down the field and miss the goal. Later, we arrived at Cleo's house, and went inside. 

Rikki spoke up.

“Cleo, you just missed the funniest thing ever.”

“It wasn't that bad,” replied Emma.

Rikki continued.

“Nate's little brother was about to take the kick of his life when suddenly Captain Control here...”

Cleo interrupted her.

“I broke up with Lewis.”

I stood shocked. It was so silent in the house, you could hear a pen drop from upstairs.

Cleo continued.

“I told him I needed to be alone. But I don't feel any better.”

Rikki came over.

“You seriously broke up with him, for real?”

Emma turned to Rikki.

“See what you've done? You told her to call it off.”

“I was joking. I didn't think you'd actually do it.”

Cleo shook her head.

“It's alright. It was my decision.”

I sighed.

“Lewis did kind of push it a bit far. With Cleo's parents divorced..it's kind of hard to juggle this secret along with a love life. We're sorry it happened, Cleo.”

“I'll be fine. Just need time. Till we figure out these powers, we shouldn't have any distractions...”

Location: Cleo's House Time: A few days after the break up.

Eric's POV

We were at Cleo's house a few days later. Cleo was teaching us this technique Lewis taught her to help her control her powers. It was painting with small strokes.

Rikki sighed.

“I don't get it.”

“Concentrate,” replied Cleo. “The smallest stroke create the best effects. If you want to fly like a butterfly, don't flap like a crow.”

“Who wants to fly like a butterfly?”

I shrugged.

“Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee?”

Cleo sighed.

“Now, let's try with our powers.”

Emma went first and successfully froze her cup of paint water.

“It worked.”

Cleo smiled.

“You did it.”

I went next, and successfully charged the cup I had with electricity without any overcharge. Rikki went next and succeeded with bubbling her cup. Jenna made a plant grow in the flower pot next to her. Cleo made a bubble of her water, then splashed it against her painting.

The four of us winced.

“Don't worry,” said Emma. “Just keep trying. You'll get it.”

Cleo smiled.

“I already have.”

She stepped aside to reveal a painting of a mermaid in white paint while the rest was yellow. The five of us smiled each other. We had control of our powers. But this was only the beginning.


	3. In Over Our Heads

Location: Rikki and Jenna's House, Time: A Few Months After The Events Of “Control”

Jenna's POV

It has been a few months since the five of us learned control over our powers. Zane returned, and found out my sister was still a mermaid, and well...they were dating again. I was okay with it. Sort of. In the days since then, Charlotte started dating Lewis and Cleo wasn't too happy about it. As me and Rikki were heading back home, our dad was on the back deck looking through bills.

I smiled.

“Hi, dad.”

Rikki noticed the bills.

“Don't tell me. More bills? Maybe we should skip town.”

“Yeah, maybe we should,” replied dad.

I turned to him.

“Why? Dad, is everything okay?”

“To be honest with you two, we're struggling. Can't even make the rent on this joint. We might have to sell it and look around.”

Rikki sighed.

“You mean we have to move.”

“Somewhere cheaper. Maybe up the country. I know you like this town and you made some good friends, but...I'm sorry, you two..”

Then I noticed Rikki with a look on her face.

“It's okay,” she said. “Don't worry, dad. Things will work out. Come on, sis.”

Rikki pulled me inside and smiled.

“I have a plan. And you're probably not gonna like it. It has to deal with Zane. He showed me this idol that was on board this yacht that was lost at sea a couple weeks ago. He says it's worth a fortune. We can get some cash out of this.”

“Okay.”

“Just okay? No arguing. No plans or anything?”

“Look, I want to stay here as much as you do, sis. We have Emma, and Cleo. You have Zane, and I have Eric. Let's see what Zane has to say.”

Location: JuiceNet, Time: A Few Minutes Later

Rikki and I went over to Zane so he could tell us about the reward.

I crossed my arms.

“Okay. Tell us about the reward.”

“You told your sister?”

Rikki nodded.

“Yeah. I'm not leaving my sister out of this. So tell us.”

“I knew you'd come around. The owners of the yacht are friends of my dad. They're offering ten thousand dollars to anyone who can bring the idol back in one piece.”

“And you think we can find it,” I asked.

“Do I think two mermaids can find something at the bottom of the ocean?”

Zane pulled out a map.

“So the yacht went missing somewhere near Mako. If we search the area grid by grid, we're bound to find it.”

My sister turned to Zane.

“So what's in it for you?”

“The glory. I'm hero. You know that. Help me out, and I'll split the money with you. 50/50.”

My sister and I looked at each other, smirking.

“60/40,” we said in unison.

“Ok. 60/40.”

I glanced at the map.

“It's a big area.”

“And there's another problem,” replied Zane. “They're announcing the reward this afternoon, so by tomorrow that whole area will be swarming with divers.”

I frowned.

“So we only have today? It can't be done.”

“Not by two mermaids.”

My sister shook her head.

“They'll never go for it.”

“Don't underestimate yourself, Rikki. You can be very convincing.”

She nodded.

“Okay.”

Location: Emma and Eric's House, Time: A Few Minutes Later.

Later that day my sister and I were explaining the situation to Emma, Eric, and Cleo.

I smiled.

“It's very rare, one of a kind, Tibetan statue.”

“It's beautiful,” replied Emma.

“And it's been lost off the coast,” added Rikki.

Cleo frowned.

“That's terrible.”

Rikki nodded.

“Yeah, Zane knows the general area which it was lost in, but now he's just gonna leave it there.”

“Zane,” asked Emma.

“Yeah,” I replied. “Friends of his dad's lost it overboard.”

Cleo was shocked.

“And it's just going to stay there? At the bottom of the ocean? It should be in a museum or something.”

Rikki nodded.

“That's what I said, but Zane thinks it's lost forever. One hundred scuba divers could never find it.”

Eric spoke up.

“What about the five of us? We could do it?”

“It's a very big search area,” I replied.

Eric shrugged.

“Never bothered us before.”

Rikki nodded.

“It could work. Em? You in?”

Emma nodded.

An hour later, we were out in the waters by Mako, searching for the wreck. The idol was in a black storage box, and we were going to get to the surface via a floatation balloon. Rikki and I surfaced next to Zane's boat.

“Still nothing,” he asked.

I shook my head.

“Nada. Give us the next grid.”

“You two really want this, don't you?”

Rikki chuckled.

“Don't you?”

“Financial reward is one of my favorite phrases.”

“Reward?”

Emma, Cleo, and Eric surfaced next to us. Emma turned to Zane.

“There's a reward?”

“Yeah,” replied Zane. “So it looks like your three will have to force yourselves to accept some money.”

“I knew we couldn't trust you. We're out of here, right?”

Cleo nodded.

“Yeah.”

Eric agreed as well.

Emma turned to us.

“Rikki, Jenna, come on.”

“Um...we're going to keep looking,” replied my sister.

“Why? He conned you.”

I shook my head.

“No, he didn't. We knew about the reward the whole time.”

Eric stared at me.

“So you lied to us? Why?”

Rikki spoke up.

“It's a lot of money. We're here already. Let's keep looking.”

“I don't think so, Rikki,” replied Cleo.

“We can't do it on our own.”

“Looks like your going to have to,” said Emma. “Let's go, Eric and Cleo.”

The three of them dived under and vanished the beneath the waves.

Location: Moon Pool, Time: A Few Minutes Later

Eric's POV

I was upset. I'd never thought Jenna would lie to me. Emma's voice broke my thoughts.

“Zane tricked us. It was all about making money.”

“That's what I don't get,” replied Cleo. “Zane's dad is loaded. Why would Zane need the money?”

“Who knows what makes him tick or what Rikki sees in him.”

Cleo nodded.

“That's why I got a bad feeling leaving her and Jenna back there.”

I spoke up.

“They might have a good reason why they didn't tell us. And I'm gonna find out why.”

I quickly swam out of the moon pool and back into open waters. I surfaced near Zane's boat.

“Zane!”

“Eric. What are you doing back here? I thought...”

“I changed my mind. Where's Jenna and Rikki?”

“They're out searching the next grid.”

Suddenly, they both surfaced.

“We found it!”

Jenna looked over.

“Eric..what are you doing here?”

“I'm supporting you. Whatever reason you want the money..it's my reasons too. You are the light in my life. Please forgive me for leaving.”

She nodded, and I hugged her.

“Now let's find us the treasure. Zane?”

He nodded and grabbed the balloon.

“Right. Once your down there you'll attach these ropes to the crate. Once the balloon starts to rise, Eric and I will help you haul it up from here.”

Jenna and Rikki nodded.

I turned to Jenna.

“You sure you'll do alright by yourselves?”

She nodded.

“Yeah. We'll be fine.”

Zane handed the balloon to Rikki, and she looked over at us.

“Jenna, Eric. Come on.”

We quickly went beneath the surface, and attached the ropes. I quickly opened the mental link with Jenna and Rikki.

“I'm gonna head up and tell Zane to turn on the air.”

The girls gave me a thumbs up and I swam to the surface.

“Alright, Zane. Hit the air.”

“I got it. Tell the girls.”

I dove back down, and gave them a thumbs before heading back up. Bubbles began to float up as the crate began to rise. I started to pulled the rope to get the crate to the surface, when suddenly the line went slack. The floatation balloon hit the surface.

“Rikki,” called Zane.

I quickly opened the mental link with Jenna, but there was no response. I looked at Zane.

“We need to dive. Now!”

I quickly dove under and swam as fast as I could. Zane dove in right behind me. What we saw ahead put fear into us. Rikki and Jenna had been it by the crate and were knocked out. I grabbed Jenna and flicked my tail as hard as I could. Surfacing I turned Jenna around to face me.

“Jenna! Jenna! Come on, wake up.”

Zane surfaced behind me, and pulled Rikki and Jenna into the boat. Zane turned to me.

“I'm calling Emma.”

He called her.

“Jenna and Rikki are hurt. Eric and I got them out of the water. They're breathing, but they're not moving. I need to you guys to get here, now!”

He hung up the phone, and started the boat, racing away to the shoreline. I quickly swam after the boat and pulled myself onto land, quickly rolling around in the sand to dry my tail. Once that was done, I grabbed some towels from a secret stash I had on the island and brought them over to Zane. Just then Lewis, Emma, and Cleo rushed over.

“We need to get them warmed up,” said Lewis. “Stand back. I'm gonna try smelling salts. They really stink. Eric take one.”

I took one and held in front of Jenna's nose.

“Come on, Jenna..please...wake up...”

Just then Rikki coughed and sputtered, waking up. I heard a cough and a sputter below me as Jenna woke up.

“Eric...?”

“Jenna. Oh, god. I thought I lost you.”

I hugged her tightly.

“Don't you ever do that again.”

“It's..it's a deal.”

Location: The Gilbert's: Time Later That Evening

The seven us sat recovering in Emma's living as Rikki and Jenna explained what happen.

“We saw the crate coming down, and that was it till we opened our eyes and saw you guys.”

Zane sighed.

“You really had me worried there.”

“Serves you right,” replied Cleo. “If you hadn't pressured her into chasing that reward, none of this would have happened.”

Jenna spoke up.

“He didn't pressure us.”

Rikki sighed.

“We did. He told us to forget about it. But we couldn't. And when I got hurt, he saved me.”

“And the lying to us,” asked Emma.

“I knew you would believe the story if it came from me.”

I looked at Jenna.

“Why?”

“We told you. The money. We need it for our dad. He can't cover the bills or the rent, and we might have to move...”

Cleo was shocked.

“From us?”  
Rikki sighed.

“He's thinking of leaving for good.”

Zane stepped forward.

“Why didn't you tell me? I can handle any bills you've got.”

“That's why I didn't tell you. We don't take charity. And yeah, I know you guys are all going to want to help, and we appreciate that. But we can't take any money. Dad, Jenna, and I will sort this out. I'm sorry I lied to you.”

Emma nodded.

“It's okay.”

Emma and Cleo went over to Rikki and hugged her before going to Lewis.

“Thanks, Lewis. You were great today.”

Cleo thanked him as well. Zane and I went over to him. Lewis looked up.

“Zane, I looked at your plan for raising the crate. Pretty good.”

“Except that it didn't work.”

I smiled.

“I bet he's got a few ideas..if you're interested.”

Zane smiled.

Location: Rikki and Jenna's House, Time: The Next Day Late Afternoon

Me, and Lewis were walking over to Jenna and Rikki's place. There was a small envelope in my hand.

“Hey, guys,” called Lewis.

Zane came over.

“Did you get it?”

I nodded and handed the envelope to Zane.

“Yep.”

Rikki spoke up.

“Hey, you're late. I said 3:30.”

“Sorry,” replied Lewis. “We got caught up.”

Cleo frowned.

“Let me guess. Charlotte?”

Lewis shook his head.

“She can wait. I wouldn't miss this for the world.”

Zane spoke up.

“Rikki. Jenna. This is for you.”

He handed them the envelope. Rikki came over.

“Uh, it's a bill for the petrol for yesterday.”

“Very funny.”

I spoke up.

“It's a check for the reward.”

Zane smiled as Rikki stared at the check.

“Lewis, Eric and I salvaged the crate this morning.”

Lewis nodded.

“The two of us in scuba gear plus one fish tail, plus an all new floatation device. It wasn't..it wasn't too difficult.”

Rikki handed the check back.

“I told you. We don't take charity.”

I spoke up with a thoughtful look on my face.

“Well..it's technically your money. You and Jenna found it. It belongs to the both of you. You both deserve it.”

Rikki and Jenna smiled.

“Our dad is going to freak. Thank you guys.”

The five of us, excluding Cleo group hugged.

I smiled.

“So..what's for lunch? I'm starving.”

The six of us laughed in joy. Everything was going great. Though I didn't know things were going to take a turn for the worse.


	4. The Gracie Code Part 1

Location: Mako Island, The Moon Pool, Time: A Few Months After the events of “In Over Our Heads”

Eric's POV

It had been a few months since Rikki and Jenna received the reward for finding the artifact that sank with a small yacht off the coast of Mako. Since then, Emma began to date a boy named Ash, and they're relationship was okay, but Ash had a sense that Emma was hiding something. Me, and Lewis were studying the magnetic field of the moon pool as Rikki and Cleo sufaced.

“Lewis? What are you doing here,” asked Cleo.

Lewis looked over to the girls.

“Eric and I had a sudden inspiration. Kept us up last night.”

Rikki looked at the fishing pole which hung a magnet over the pool.

“I'm not even gonna ask.”

Lewis explained that we were studying the magnetic fields in here. Eventually, Rikki grew bored, and wanted to leave.

She turned to Cleo.

“You coming?”

She nodded.

“Yeah...I probably should get going...and..also..good luck you guys.”

The girls dived under and swam away. I turned to Lewis.

“Just realized, I got a date with Jenna at the JuiceNet. I'll see you later, Lewis.”

“Alright. See ya.”

I quickly dived into the water and swam away.

Location: The JuiceNet, Time: Later That Morning

Later that morning, I went to the JuiceNet with Jenna. As we sat down with Rikki and Cleo, Lewis rushed in. He was carrying his laptop.

“Hey, guys. There's something in this.”

He sat down, and Rikki looked at him sarcastically.

“Great. See you later.”

“You're gonna want to hear this,” replied Lewis.

“Pretty sure I won't.”

“Pretty sure you will.”

Cleo sighed.

“Rikki. Hear him out. Please.”

Rikki stopped and made her way back over. She sat down.

“This better be good.”

Lewis sighed.

“Okay. There is a connection..and I'm not the first person to look at planetary cycles on Mako. Fifty years ago, someone did the same research as me.”

Rikki leaned back.

“Okay..mildly interesting..”

“According to this article,” continued Lewis. “Someone by the name of Max Hamilton did work on planetary influence and tides in 1957. I'd love to get a copy of his work. I've searched the whole net, but it's just..it was just never put online.”

I sighed.

“They didn't have internet back then. Of course it wouldn't be online.”

Rikki looked over at Lewis.

“Do you mind?”

She took the laptop and typed a few words before speaking again.

“Is that a Max K. Hamilton?”

“Yeah,” replied Lewis. “How'd you know?”

“Online directory. There's his address.”

Lewis looked at the address.

“He's living right here on the coast. Guys, this is brilliant. I'll talk to you later.”

Lewis closed the laptop and headed out the door. I turned to Jenna.

“I probably should go with him.”

Jenna smiled.

“Alright. I want to come too. I like your hobbies, and who knows? We might learn something new about our other sides.”

I smiled, and took Jenna's hand, pulling her out the door.

“Lewis, wait up!”

Location: Max's House

Lewis knocked on the door of Max's house. Nobody was answering. As we walked away from the door, we saw a man fishing on the beach, and we went over to him. However, Jenna and I stopped a good few feet away as we didn't want to get wet. Lewis went to introduce himself. As the two began to talk, Jenna and I sat down on the sand. Just then Lewis came over.

“He isn't talking. About Mako.”

I stood up.

“What do you mean?”

“He was as friendly as ever until I mentioned Mako. Then he clammed right up.”

I sighed.

“Well, that's just great. Come on, Jenna. Let's go.”

Me and Jenna went off on our own way, while Lewis headed back to the JuiceNet. We didn't notice Max following Lewis or looking at Jenna's locket and recognizing it.

Location: Boat Dock, Lewis and Eric's fishing spot, Time: Next Morning

Me and Lewis were sitting on the boat dock when Max came onto the dock.

“You'd have more luck if you cast off along the other end of the jetty. Let the lure drift down with the tide.”

I shrugged.

“I didn't think we'd see you again. How'd you find us?”

“Give it a try.”

I shrugged.

“I don't fish anymore. Lewis does though.”

Lewis grabbed his rod and went over to the other side of the jetty as Max began to talk.

“So who were those girls I saw you two with the other day? They're your girlfriends?”

I frowned.

“The girl with me? Her name is Jenna. Why? You following us?”

Max shrugged and turned to Lewis.

“I'm guessing the girl at the Juice Bar is your girlfriend?”

“Uh, her name is Cleo, and not she's not my girlfriend,” replied Lewis.

Max looked at both of us.

“What do you know about the lockets around their necks?”

My head snapped up, and I was about to speak but Lewis spoke up.

“Nothing. Is there something we should know?”

Max chuckled.

“Pity we don't trust each other more.”

I frowned.

“Why is that?”

“Just say I did have some research on Mako Island. That's the thing I could only show to someone I trusted.”

Lewis looked over.

“You can trust us.”

“I'd need to see the lockets first.”

I shook my head.

“No way. Can't be done.”

Max chuckled.

“You know where to find me.”

Max left and suddenly Lewis got a bite on his fishing rod. We were both shocked. Later, Lewis got Cleo's locket, and I managed to get a picture of Jenna's. I could only hope it was enough. We sat down at a table at Max's house.

Max took Cleo's locket and looked at the picture of Jenna's.

“It's been such a long time. I knew I recognized them.”

“How,” I asked.

“I ought to be able to. I made them.”

Lewis and I were shocked.

“Fifty years ago,” continued Max. “I made four of them. Each one slightly different.”

Lewis pointed to Cleo's locket.

“One of the hinges is a bit loose.”

Max looked at it.

“Huh..Well, I can fix that.”

Then he noticed my pocket watch around my neck.

“That watch...it has almost the same design of the lockets...could I see it?”

I nodded and unhooked it from my neck, handing it to him. He studied it.

“Who made it?”

“My biological grandfather. I was adopted by the Gilbert's.”

“Ah..yeah..the one with the..swim champ...what was her name?”

“Emma.”

“Ah...well..your grandfather seemed to be quite the craftsman. If you hadn't told me he made it, I would have mistaken it for my own. Here you go.”

He handed it to me before Lewis spoke up.

“Why did you make four?”

“One for each girl. This one's my favorite.”

He held up Cleo's locket.

“I made it for someone special.”

“A girl?”

“Not a girl. The girl. But you two know about that already. Cleo and Jenna.”

Lewis shrugged.

“I already told you. Cleo's not my girlfriend.”

Max gave Lewis a look.

Lewis sighed.

“She was once. But we were just kids then. So how do you know when she's the one?”

Max smiled.

“She's the person who can't stop smiling when she first sees you.”

He stood up and began walking back to the house, and Lewis went after him.

“Hey, what about the trust thing? You were gonna tell us about Mako?”

“Oh, yeah.”

I came over.

“So what do you know?”

“Everything. Later, at the jetty. I'll share it all with you two. Trust me.”

Max headed inside with the locket, and me and Lewis headed off on our own ways. Soon, we met back at the jetty and we're loading the boat when Max came down the ramp.

“I used to have a boat just like this when I was young.”

Lewis looked up.

“Yeah? What say you, your friend and I take a trip out to Mako Island?”

We both looked over at Max.

I spoke up

“Mako Island? No.”

“I know what you two are after out there. I know you want this. My research. All of it,”

He held out a small saddlebag. Lewis tried to reach for it, but Max pulled it back.

“Take me out to Mako right now, and it's all yours.”

Lewis and I looked at each other. On one hand we had to protect the secret, but we couldn't help me or the girls if we didn't ask for help.

I sighed.

“All aboard.”

Lewis nodded.

“Climb in.”

Max and I climbed in and soon we were sailing out to Mako. Once we arrived, Max suddenly took off and raced inland. Lewis and I quickly went after him. As we raced after him, we neared the hole that me, and the girls fell down when we were first transformed. We quickly followed him, and found him talking to Cleo, who had swam into the pool a few minutes before we arrived.

Cleo looked at us.

“Guys, what's going on?”

Lewis spoke up.

“Cleo, this is Max. He..he kind..of fell in...accidentally.”

Max looked around in awe.

“It hasn't changed.”

Cleo looked at Max.

“You know this place?”

“Yeah..we used to come here all the time. So..what are you dong here, Cleo?”

“I came to meet Lewis. We come here quite a lot.”

“Really? How did you get here? I didn't notice any boats.”

“Oh..a friend dropped me off. I got here a few minutes before you three did.”

Max paused.

“That's funny. I didn't see you up top anywhere.”

“I swam in.”

“All that way? Underwater? Remarkable.”

Max kneeled next to the water.

“Quite magical the water is. Don't you think?”

Suddenly, he stuck his hand in the water, and flung water at Cleo, getting her legs wet. She dived into the water.

“I had to know,” replied Max.

Cleo surfaced. Her tail was drifting behind her.

Max kneeled next to her.

“I'm sorry.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing. I just needed to be sure. Please stay. I don't mean you any harm.”

He held out his hand.

“Please?”

Cleo grabbed his hand and he pulled her out. Once her tail was dry, we sat talking. Max sat on a nearby rock, and was shaking with excitement.

“I didn't know I could still feel this way.”

“Which way,” asked Lewis.

“Excited. But you're not the first mermaid I've ever seen, you know.”

Cleo looked at Max with a curious look.

“You knew Miss Chatham.”

Max nodded.

“Louise, Juila, Natalie..and Gracie. We were the best of friends. I knew they were hiding something from me, so one day I followed them. I was the first one to know their secret. The others didn't like it..but Gracie was glad I finally knew. She felt relieved. Gracie was the one for me. We were so happy together...and then it ended...Gracie took the fact that she was no longer human the hardest. I tried my best to help her...but I couldn't. I made the lockets for the four girls and I hoped Gracie would embrace what she'd become..but..it didn't last long. She threw her locket into the pool.”

I sighed.

“And hat's where Emma found it. Where Gracie threw it.”

Max nodded.

“It laid there undisturbed for fifty years.”

Cleo looked over.

“What happened to Gracie?”

Max stood still almost if he was having a flashback.

“I need to leave.”

Cleo went to comfort Max, while I spoke up.

“Max...I don't know if there was a way for this to have happened to you, but you should know the truth about me as well...”

I dived into the pool, and resurfaced, my bright red tail floating behind me.

Max smiled.

“Well, I'll be damned. You're a merman?”

“Yeah.”

I pulled myself out of the pool, and dried my tail with a towel from my mom's towel stash. Soon my legs returned and I walked over to the group.

Max smiled.

“You're secret is safe with me, Cleo and Eric. I need to leave now.”

I nodded.

“Alright. I'll see you around Max.”

Lewis led Max out of the Moon Pool, and I dived back into the water, racing away, curious about the whole situation with Max and Gracie, and what secrets laid in their past.


	5. Unfathomable

Location: The Docks, Time: Day of the Fifty Year Full Moon

Eric's POV

It had been several weeks since Lewis and I studied Max's research. Since then, Charlotte found out that Gracie was a mermaid, and what shocked us was that Gracie was Charlotte's grandmother. Charlotte meanwhile had become a mermaid and was sort of a loose cannon. And it seemed to be getting worse. Meanwhile, Lewis broke up with Charlotte when he found out she was bullying Cleo, and Cleo and Lewis got back together. 

Me and Lewis were down at the docks with our respective girlfriends who were sending us off to go fishing.

I quickly kissed Jenna and climbed into the boat as Rikki and Emma came down to the dock.

Rikki spoke up to Cleo and Lewis.

“Ah, do you really have to kiss in public?”

“Ah..yes,” replied Lewis. “In fact, we do.”

Emma walked over.

“We need to get a move on. We got a lot to do before the full moon.”

Lewis looked over at the girls.

“Be extra through. I got a theory it's going to be a special one tonight.”

Rikki shrugged.

“We can handle anything the full moon throws at us.”

Emma said goodbye and began to leave with Rikki.

Cleo kiss Lewis goodbye, and Rikki groaned.

“Ugh, please!”

She grabbed Cleo's arm and pulled her away. Lewis then climbed into the boat.

“Ready?”

I nodded. Soon, we were out fishing. Lewis then suggested we go over to Max's place. Once we arrived we began to study the astrological maps and charts from Max's research.

I looked over to Max.

“Full moon tonight.”

“Strongest one for years,” added Lewis.

Max nodded.

“How many years?”

Lewis shrugged.

“By our calculations, fifty.”

“Exactly fifty,” replied Max. “Well done. You two have worked it out.”

I smiled.

“We've studied the planetary cycles, just like you did fifty years ago. Everything is falling into place.”

Max smiled.

“There's much more you two. Much more.”

He began to turn a crank on his solar system model, and the planets began to move.

“When all of the planets line up with the moon, the forces released are extraordinary. “

Lewis looked puzzled.

“I get the increase in gravitational pull...”

Max stopped him.

“Ah, but it's not just the physical force. It's the other stuff.”

I walked over to looked at the model.

“The magic.”

“Couldn't think of a better word for it either. The stronger the force gets, the greater the magic. And it can take away what it gave.”

“You mean the girls powers?”

“Mhmm.”

“Like for half a day? Like an eclipse?”

“Forever.”

My eyes widened in shock. 

Max spoke up.

“So keep the girls away from Mako tonight. Especially the moon pool. That goes for you too, Eric.”

Location: Emma's House, Time: Five Minutes before Moon Rise

Lewis and I arrived five minutes before the moon rised. Once we arrived, we found Emma arguing with Ash who arrived before us and Cleo, Rikki, and Jenna watching with worry.

“What is he doing here,” I asked.

Rikki looked over.

“Don't worry. Emma will get rid of him before the moon rises.”

Lewis watched beeped and he checked it.

“Too late.”

As we walked through the house, the four of us heard water flowing. Lewis opened the bathroom door, and saw the tub was filling up with water from the faucet but the lever was off.

I looked at Jenna and she seemed to be frightened slightly.

“What is going on?”

Rikki, Cleo, and I had a moment of realization as we entered the kitchen. The fridge was shaking and rattling, the tea pot was spitting out steam, and Ash was covered head to foot in water.

“Charlotte.”

Lewis came into the kitchen and told us he would turn the water main off. Then he ran outside. Suddenly, Cleo's phone buzzed.

“Lewis is going out to Mako Island with Charlotte. We have to go after him.”

I turned to Cleo.

“Cleo, it's a full moon out there. We can't go.”

“What about you? You're not affected by the moon. You can go.”

I shook my head.

“Lewis told me to stay as well.”

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and gasped.

“Oh, no...my fish dad has my mother. He's holding her hostage. I have to go.”

I quickly ran out the back door, and onto the dock, jumping into the water with a loud splash. My tail formed and I quickly swam to Mako Island. I pulled myself onto the beach next to my mom's house, and rolled myself around in the sand to dry my tail. Once it was dry, I ran into the house only to find chairs and the table knocked over. A struggle had taken place. Suddenly my phone buzzed again. Somebody was calling. I answered it.

“Hello?”

“Eric?”

“Mom? Are you okay?”

A few gagging sounds were heard, and the voice of my father came onto the line.

“Hello, son.”

“I'm not your son. And your not my father.”

“But you do have to admit we are some what alike.”

“We're nothing alike. Where's my mother?”

“In the moon pool. With me. Oh...and two of your friends. The ones named Lewis and Cleo. You see I've heard all about their little lovers spat, and how Lewis began to date another girl. Oh..and did I mention she works with me? We go back a long ways...I'm her biological father. Which makes her..your half-sister. I was quite upset she didn't have a tail when she was born, but now that she does...we'll rule the world together as father and daughter...and you and your friends will lose your tails and will be powerless to stop us. But as you are my son, I will allow you to challenge me to a duel. On your terms with one condition. We have to use our powers. See who's better merman.”

“I challenge you then.”

Suddenly, the trap door to the moon pool opened.

“Come on down then.”

I slid down the tunnel, dropping my phone on the way, and once I reached the bottom I punched my dad in the face. Meanwhile, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Jenna began to battle Charlotte.

As dad and I fought using our powers the moon pool began to bubble. Soon, we were caught in a deadlock. Halfway through our fight, dad picked up the trident and began to use it against me. With our hands both on the trident, the magic began to spark wildly. The whole volcano seemed to shake as the magic flowed through it.

My father looked at me, a wild grin on his face.

"Before I kill you, I will take everything from you. First your friends, and then the one you love."

I grit my teeth, and spoke up, glaring at my dad with a fierce fire in my eyes.

"No. I. Won't. Let. You!"

Suddenly, my body felt electrified, and electricity sparked across my arms, frying my father. He screamed in pain as he let go of the trident, and fell to ground. Charlotte looked over.

“Father!”

This gave the girls the distraction needed to throw her into the pool with their powers. With a loud splash Charlotte fell in. Picking up my father's body, I carried him over to the pool, and threw him in, the magic taking away his powers and his tail as well as Charlotte's. Charlotte surfaced holding his body close to her. She had no tail as did my father.

The next morning, my father was taken away to jail as he was apparently a wanted man in the states.

Later, the five of us were in the juice bar. Jenna was sitting next to me as well as my mother. I felt...guilty...I harmed the man who had a hand..or..a fin in my creation. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have existed. 

“I lost control...I didn't mean to harm him..”

Mom took my hand.

“You did what you had to do sweetheart. He was lost anyways. The merman I married was not your father.”

I sighed.

“I know, mom.”

We walked over to the others as Lewis put Cleo's locket back around her neck. Charlotte had stolen it the other day, and had finally given it back.

“It feels good to have it back,” she said.

Emma smiled.

“Where it belongs.”

Rikki spoke up and looked over at Charlotte who was sitting in a booth by herself.

“Do you think we can trust her to keep quiet?”

Lewis nodded.

“Yeah. She gave me her word.”

I smiled sadly.

“And she promised she wouldn't talk to my father. Correction..our father...”

Rikki sighed.

“This is getting close to be the worst-kept secret of all time.”

Emma spoke up.

“And you know what? It's about to become a little bit less secret. I'm telling Ash.”

She went over to him, and the two left. A little while later, we all met up at Lewis's secret fishing spot. Ash was there as well as Zane.

Soon, the girls and I ran into the water, and flicked our tails, diving under the water, and speeding away, swimming freely under the H2O.


End file.
